Better off not knowing?
by IMADOLPHINLOVINGANIMEFREAK
Summary: What would you do? Escape an evil facility or suffer without anyone? Would you trust me or turn me in? But don't worry, whatever you choose...I'll live through it. Pain, Life ,Death ,Happiness. Because 'I love you' is a silent kill.
1. Regular Days Part 1

Title: Better off not knowing?

Summary: What would you do? Escape an evil facility or suffer without anyone? Would you trust me or turn me in? But don't worry, whatever you choose…I'll live through it. Because 'I love you' is a silent kill.

**Author's Note: Sup everyone! Yep this is my first fanfic (well, to be posted I've written about the first chapter of my other fanfics which are not on the site) but anyway hope you like the story and I know I'm an amateur to write but…..WHO CARES! Now on with the story. I'll probably update tomorrow? Or Next week…maybe (NO PROMISES)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail only Hiro Mashima, I own the plot….(but I secretly wished I owned Fairy Tail).**

CHAPTER 1: REGULAR DAYS PART 1

The singing birds chirping, the trees swaying in the morning breeze. The young, sleeping 7-year-old girl woke up to the sun shining bright in her face. She sits up rubbing her brown eyes with the back-side of her hand while yawning. The little blond hopped off her bed and shuffled toward her bathroom to get ready for the day. Walking out dressed in a pink flora-patterned dress and black slip-ons with a black ribbon tied onto it, she opened her bedroom door and took one step out until she remembered she forgot something…or someone.

"Jogi, wake up", the little girl said as she walked towards her bed. She looked over to her covers and lifted them, revealing a small cat with scotch-colored fur and her purple cat-eared hat with a ribbon tied to her neck so her hat won't fall off. The little she-cat stretched and expanded her small wings. The little cat known as Jogi, nodded her head toward her best friend which is known other than the little blond girl. "I'm up," purred Jogi as she flew to the Blondie's side.

"Lucy! Breakfast is ready."

"Hai Hai~!" sang Lucy to the caller. "Let's go Jogi! I'll race you downstairs," Lucy challenged Jogi. "You're on Lucy!" Jogi and Lucy got in a starting position as Lucy started to say, "Ready…se-HEY! You CHEATER!" Jogi laughed as she flew down the hallway toward the stairs as Lucy yelled down right behide her for cheating. By the time Lucy went to the kitchen table she saw Jogi stuffing her face with pancakes while her mother, Layla, giggled at the sight while her father, Jude, was sipping away his coffee while reading the newspaper. Layla noticed the presence of her beloved daughter and smiled.

"Good morning, Lucy Dear", Layla said as she called their maid to bring Lucy's food.

"Good morning, Momma and Papa", Lucy announced as she sat next to Jogi who was now on her third batch of pancakes.

"Lucy, child how are your studies and training going?" Jude questioned his daughter as he glanced at her from above his newspaper. Lucy glanced at her father with a sudden interest in the subject he asked while the maid was setting her breakfast in front of her. "Papa, I've been meaning to ask…why do I have to learn Celestial Magic when I already have the other power?" Little Lucy asked curiously as her parents stopped whatever they were doing with a serious look in their eyes.

Now the little girl regretted the questioned she said as they looked at her like she committed a crime. "Lucy, you are not allowed to use the '_other'_ power because it is too dangerous to release and you have to keep it under control no matter what, understand?" her father asked in a chilling voice. Lucy nodded very fast that her neck just might crack from nodding back and forth. Layla looked at her child with sadness in her eyes, "Lucy, since you can't use the '_other_' power will are still going to keep on teaching you Celestial Magic." Lucy stared at her mother and mumbled a 'yes' and ate her breakfast quietly, while Jogi looked at the three Heartfilias in sadness in remembrance as to what happened when Lucy couldn't keep the '_other_' power controlled. It scared everyone at how brutal the beastly power is. And just so on forth, the day went like any other with laughs and smiles, but everyone was secretly hoping it won't ever happen again and keeping a close eye on Lucy. But after that one day when the '_accident_' happened, it was never forgotten. It was prolonged in the memories of the witnessed except for the one who committed it. And so the next three years of Lucy's life was great except for the party-crashers on her 10th birthday.


	2. Regular Days Part 2

**Author's Note: I'm back with the second part of the 1****st**** chapter called 'Regular Days'. I also wanna say that the next time I'm going to update this story will probably be in the next 5 months or so never mind I'm putting this story on hold ….the reason why is because I'm going to be drawing and getting my thoughts together for this fanfic and this other fanfic which I'm starting to brain storm and I have to study cuz I have to stop failing history and math class. I almost forgot that in this chapter it's going to be in Lucy's POV and in Normal POV (just a heads up)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail **

_Thoughts: italics_

CHAPTER 2: REGULAR DAYS PART 2

**Normal POV:**

The banging on metal bars on each cell door awaken the sleepers on the other side, while the one making the noise yelled, "Get up! You slackers will work out in the sun doing manual labor! Now get moving!" The guard then makes another round around the cells to make sure the people on the other side are awake. In one particular cell numbered 297, a girl dangles on the bed with half her body on the ground and the other on the ripped mattress.

"Lucy, wake up!" whispered loudly her feline cell mate and the she-cat shook the said girl's shoulders. The sleeping blonde murmured in her sleep as she swatted away the person trying to wake her deep slumber. "Lucy, hurry and get up already the guard will be here any minute now!" the scotch-colored cat spoke angrily as she tried to push Lucy off the bed. The sleeper was getting angered for being woken up decided to roll further away from the disturber, but ended up on the ground with a thud.

"What the hell, Jogi?! I'm trying to sleep", the blonde talked through her teeth at her cat-friend.

Jogi was about to tell Lucy that it was time to wake up and stand by the door to wait for the guard's directions, but the guard arrived just in time. The guard glared at Lucy for her behavior and told her to stand right in front of the cell door so he can get over with the directions. Lucy shuffled herself towards the metal bars and crossed her arms in front of her and glared equally at the guard. "YOU ARE TO REPORT TO THE LUNCH AREA AND THEN GO TO THE BACK FIELD WITH THE OTHERS TO WORK AND WAIT FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS, UNDERSTAND?!", the guard yelled and drops of his saliva landed on Lucy's face. The girl stood there unfazed by his screaming and proceeded to wipe the spit off her cheek. She then looked the guard in the eyes and smiled as she yelled, "SIR YES SIR!" Now drops of her saliva watered his cheek and Lucy smiled in satisfaction as the guard walked away from the girl in disgust.

Jogi watched the guard walk away and looked back at Lucy as she stood over the sink brushing her teeth. The feline admired Lucy for standing up for herself and not giving up. Ever since they were brought here Lucy protected her from anyone one who wanted to harm them. The kidnappers brought them to an experimental facility called the 'ROTORY'. They would use the people they kidnapped for manual labor, but once they found out that the captures possessed magic, they would conduct experiments on them. The scientist would put ankle bracelets and bracelets on the wrists of mages to put their power under-control and so they won't use them to attack. And to anyone who disobeyed their orders was to be sent to the 'Tregone'. The Tregone is where the rebels go to get discipline. People rarely go there, but Lucy goes at least three times a month. Jogi has never been to the Tregone before, but she could sometimes hear the people who do go scream in agony and pain. She would go by Lucy's side and cover her ears every time it happened, while Lucy would comfort her to be strong.

The doors to the cell opened and the people came trotting out their prisons or as Lucy would call them the 'Bored Box'. Jogi hurried over to Lucy to walk beside her as the girl yawned while shuffling down the hall with the other 'prisoners'.

"Hey Lucy…wait up", the unknown voice called out trying to get past the in front of it to go to the said girl. Lucy turned around with a smile on her lips and stood her ground waiting for her good friend. "Hey Micheal, how was -pants to you this morning?" the blonde asked the boy who was trying to catch his breath from the run he did from avoiding people. They started walking toward the lunch area, which was in the next building, giving them time to chit chat with each other before going to different table stations. Jogi grabbed onto Lucy's orange jumpsuit and climbed her way to her shoulder to sit and say good morning.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you too, kitty."

"So, you still haven't answered my question."

"Well are we talking about the guard or my neighboring cell prisoner?"

"Hmmmmm….both!"

The blonde looked at the boy beside her as she looked for his reaction. The boy, known as Micheal, had dark green hair that was messily kept as a bed head duo. His eyes like dark waters, held joy for the moment as his lips turned into an amused smirk at the question he was asked. She known him for six years, they've been taking care of each other, including Jogi, since the day they were kidnapped to this very day. He would usually get Lucy out of trouble and she would stand up for him when someone became a threat. Micheal didn't possess any real magic that he could with him all the time like Lucy, but he could wield a sword that can shield anyone from danger. Micheal looked at Lucy and asked in a mocking voice, "Why do you ask? Wait, don't tell me the big, bad, mean guard yelled at you?"

Lucy, angered with his response karate chopped his shoulder, while the feline giggled on her shoulder.

"Why you gotta be so violent?!"

"Because I can be, but anyway the guard screamed at me, like I'm deaf or something and while doing so he spit on my cheek!"

Micheal laughed and rubbed his hurt shoulder, while Lucy fumed in anger, and Jogi laughed clutching the angry girl's shoulder, trying not to fall off. Lucy glared at Micheal while crossing her arms across her chest, while he looked at her trying to avoid her eyes and laughed nervously.

"Anyway I heard the scientists were gonna have an experiment on everyone today…so _please_ don't disobey, ok-Lucy are you listening?!" Micheal stared at her with an angry vein popping out on his forehead. Lucy ignored the look on said boy and continued to stare at the beautifully colored butterfly. Its wings were painted with a sunset hue with small, black swirls bordering it in the wing size. Flying with grace, it flew over the trees and right over the fence. But to only end up on the ground with death from the electrical shock from crossing the wall of brick and metal.

"No promises."

Jogi watched the butterfly from the corner of her eye as it laid on the ground with no movement. Micheal turned his attention to what the girls where looking at and sighed heavily as they continued to walk towards the cafeteria. Once they were inside they said their byes and went to their stationary tables. The lunch-area was of white-tiled floors and walls. Metal tables were in the middle that separated the females from the males. The air reeked of trash and today's food looked like red shit that stayed outside for weeks. The only edible thing was the water and orange.

**LUCY'S POV:**

'_I better not eat today' _I noted and went to pick two water bottles and oranges for me and Jogi. Now that I think about it, I wonder what kind of stupid experiment the freak-nerds are testing. Ha, last time they did an experiment, they exploded the Labical room. Now that was a sight to see, the freak-nerds screaming as they ran on fire and the others bleeding from cuts or losing an arm.

"Hahaha", I giggled out loud. _Oops!_ Jogi looked at me and asked what was so funny. Aw shit now gotta think of an excuse for the fucked-up reason I laughed for.

"I was thinking of that time when we first met, you remember?" I asked while staring at Jogi who thought of the question. Now that's she occupied, let's find an emptied table. Hmmmm, there are two empty tables, should I sit next to -pants who is standing on the other side and annoy the crap out of him or set next to the open-door with fresh air coming toward me instead of this polluted waste of oxygen. I weighed my options as the first reason was a win-lose situation as for my second reason was a win-win situation for peace and quite and with air that I can breathe. I decided to go for a win and not die from suffocation, so the table by the door is bought. I slid onto the seat and as Jogi jumped on top of the table grabbing the orange. I stare at her and wondered _'How are you going to open an orange with out and fingers?' _Giggling I took the orange from her hands and started peeling it, "So how 'bout the memory of us meeting coming now?"

"Oh yeah it was when I fell out the tree and fell on you, making you fall into the lake and almost get eaten by a Dovern Fish. That was hilarious!"

"HEY! I could have _died _you know!"

"But you didn't did ya."

"Yeah, yeah shut up and eat your orange," I rolled the peeled orange across the table to Jogi who began to eat it.

"Thankuwosh Lushie", Jogi talked with her mouth full of orange.

"Your welcome," I giggled. Wow, there is a lot of giggling this morning. What am I'm so giddy at the moment. I wonder how my keys are. It's been since…forever that I last seen them. If I meet them again, would they have changed…hmmmm I wonder if Aquarius become less of an asshole tsudere…Pffft who am I kidding. It would be a miracle before that would ever happen. I looked around the room, how can these people not try and escape? They looked…normal...like none of their kidnappings happened. These so called 'people' disgust me.

**NORMAL POV:**

Lucy stuck her tongue out and scrunched up her nose in disgust and shook her head side to side. Jogi watched her be well her and giggled. Lucy realized she was being stupid once she heard Jogi laugh. She looked up and saw her smiling and drinking her water. Lucy grabbed her orange and peeled until her orange was no longer clothed with the orangey wrapping. She then ripped a piece and placed it in her mouth and chewed away. Lucy was about to take another piece until someone said, "Hey you're in my spot." Lucy looked up and saw this ginger-haired woman with her hair in a ponytail and looked to be around her twenties or thirties. The blonde looked behide the ginger and saw one giant chunk of fat which was one of the ginger's friends who had short, brown hair while next to her was a skinny twat with purple hair. Lucy looked back up at the old hag while Jogi went over by her orange sleeve. "I don't see a name on here," Lucy countered. The old ginger looked at the young blonde and glared, "I don't care! Move before I pound your ass!" she hissed out as she slammed her palms against the table. Everyone looked over to who made the sound and saw the ginger starring daggers at the blonde while the blonde herself looked bored as ever and sighed. The ginger and her twat-ass friends had a look of winning as they believe they won but was soon seething anger when Lucy said "No." The purple twat friend got angry and yelled at the ginger, "Hurry and beat the little bitch, so I can sit!" All the people there moved their tables out the way for the fight and started cheering for one of them to win. Micheal stood-up and made his way towards the women got in between Lucy and Ginger-bitch. "Hey Lucy just move to another table and not fight," Micheal laughed nervously while the girls were glaring at each other. Lucy looked to her side and looked at Jogi who glanced back at her. She then picked up Jogi and handed her to Micheal and shoved Micheal lightly and grinned, "If these shits want a fight, a fight is what there gonna get."

The fighters got into a fighting position and waited to see who made the first move. "Where are the guards when you needed them the most?" Micheal whispered to Jogi who just shrugged and cheered Lucy on. Everybody was putting their attention on the fighters while Lucy paid her attention to the ginger she was going to beat. This was the perfect chance to sneak up on Lucy and grab her from behide. The fat twat grinned evilly while holding Lucy giving her red-head friend chance to beat her. The red head punched Lucy in the stomach and in the cheek before she could do anymore damage, Lucy grabbed the neck of the grabber and threw her forward. The red head dodged the flying, fat friend of hers while the said girl landed on top of her purple haired friend who couldn't get away in time. Lucy took this opportunity and gave the ginger an upper-cut in the chin and round-house kicked her in the side. The ginger groaned in pain and tried to shield the punches and kicks from the girl, but they were too strong. The ginger was weakening, Lucy could tell any minute the ginger would fall so she decided to play a trick on her. Lucy was about to kick the ginger's side, so the red-head shielded her self there but didn't know Lucy's fist connected to her face. The ginger flew backwards from the force and fell to the ground with bruised face and a bloody nose. Lucy smiled in content with the work she had just done and walked near Micheal. Micheal looked at her with wide eyes and jaw dropped while Lucy laughed at how stupid he looked, but he didn't care Lucy was smiling like nothing happened, it took her 5 minutes to take the ginger and her friends down, maybe even less time. Jogi jumped from his arms and landed on Lucy's chest to give her a hug. "Awww I love you too, you rascal," Lucy giggled and hugged Jogi.

The end of the breakfast time was over by the yelling in the intercom, screaming at them its time to work outside. Everybody spent hours outside and did manual labor in the evening heat. Lucy huffed and puffed as she wheeled over a ton of bricks toward the Labical building. Some of them were assigned to rebuild the burned down building and clean it out. Lucy put the wheel of bricks next to the cement machine and tied her hair back into a pony tail and then she unzipped the top of her orange jumpsuit and took it down her shoulders and tied it around her waist. She felt cooler, she was happy that she wore her white tank top under. "Hey Lucy! Come here and take some of the trash from in here!" yelled a man while signaling her over by where he was. Lucy was walking towards him and yelled back, "Why?" she then jogged her way where he was. He explained to her that they called him to be experimented on and left. Lucy walked in side the building, well part of it because the other part was burnt down.

**LUCY'S POV:**

Well at least it's better than working outside and getting heatstroke. I was walking around with a black garbage bag picking up shit that I didn't know what it was. Should I check the cabinets? I stared at the cabinets which seemed pretty suspicious to me. I felt a powerful connection when I was near it. I reached my hand slowly to the metal cabinet. What if it was a trap? What if they were waiting for me to open it to test my abilities? What if-Fuck it! I snatched the cabinet open and it flew from the table and I fell on my butt. Ouch! It hurts so much. I heard scratching and turned to my right. I couldn't believe my eyes. MY KEYS! I gasped, forgetting how to breath.

"Holy shit," I whispered to myself. I grabbed them like my life depended on them, I'm so happy to find them. They glowed when I hugged the keys to my chest, not keys…Family. I smiled. I felt tears coming up to my eyes. I stood up and wiped the tears away and looked for something to tie my keys together, so when I take them, they wouldn't jingle. It took me minutes to find some sort of bondage and tie me keys, I then bandaged them to my thigh so no one would notice. Now that I think about it why big, baggy, orange jumpsuits? I look like a freakin' traffic cone, but a happy one at least. Thank god for STUPIDITY! "HEY! What are you doing standing around?!" a guard yelled standing in the doorway of the half-burnt ass building. I jumped at the voice and turned around and opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off saying "Shut up and come with me!"

Jeez, he asks me a question to answer but tells me to shut up. THAT. FUCKER.

**NORMAL POV:**

Lucy walked toward the guard and scoffed. She kept walking forward but than remembered _'Where are we going?'_ Lucy looked behide with a face crossed between angry and confusion at the guard. He nodded his head toward the building painted in a tan color with the opening doors. "Lead the way missy," the guard said, "I'm right behide you." Lucy sighed and began jogging toward the building and walked inside. She looked around the room. Her reflection was blurred on the metal walls, floors, and ceilings. She kept moving forward down the hallway which seemed to go endlessly. "Hey, how long is this freakin' hallway?!" Lucy said turning around to look at the guard with hands on her hips.

"We're almost there."

"You said that 20 minutes ago!"

"Well if you didn't take your time in walking we could have been there 20 minutes ago."

"WHAT?! You had to use the freakin' shit-tank twice and told me not to leave and locked me in a closet!"

"Well just turn around and walk to the door at the end and stop wasting time."

Lucy ran straight down the hallway in frustration and kicked the door at the end of the hall open, making it fall off the hinges. She saw a metal chair attached to the floor with belts on it. Across from it was a window that met the edges of the wall and she could see two scientist clicking in what she assumed were to be hologramic table with strange hieroglyphics on them. In the middle of them was this middle-aged guy with orange, spiked hair and round glasses. He was holding a notepad and smiling…in a creepy way.

'_Nope'_ Lucy thought and turned her back and walked out of the room into the hall, only to be dragged back in by the guard and tied to the chair. Lucy couldn't even register what was happening and how she was brought and strapped to the chair at lighting speed.

"Lucy Heartfilia, age: 16, Birth-date: 7/1/X767, Blood: AB, Hair-color: Blond, Eye-color: Brown, Weight: 103lbs, Height: 5'5, Magic-hold: 2, Magic-force: Dangerous…correct?" asked the creepy scientist with the glasses.

Lucy shrugged not wanting to give an answer to them when they asked an over-specific question.

"Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" asked the creepy guy again with a sigh. Lucy nodded her head not wanting to talk until she knew what they were going to do to her. "Well all we are going to need to do is talk for this experiment to be over."

**LUCY'S POV: **

Are you serious? This seems like some sort of a simple answer with a fucked-up reason. I stared at them with a look asking 'do you think I'm stupid or what?' The creepo-dude moved his hand in a circle…? What is he doi-oh well too bad I'm not speaking. I stuck my tongue at him and he ran a hand across his face. I stared at him with an emotionless face with straight shoulders.

"Are you going to speak or what?"

"…"

"If you don't start talking, I will make you scream your words out in pain!"

"…"

"So be it."

So what! I can handle your torturous ways because you're acting like a dick instead of letting me go. So what kind of punishment will it b- well this guy must be a sadist. The guard kept slapping the black whip on the floor making a cracking sound. He seems like he had a lot of experience with using one. Well at least I can just…I can't do shit. Just get it over with.

**NORMAL POV:**

The guard dragged a beaten, blond girl toward her cell while ignoring the yells of a certain dark green-haired teen. He then threw the girl into her cell and closed the doors. The guard left pleased of the sight of the bloody girl and went walking in delight. Sick bastard.

"Lucy! What happened?!" Jogi yelled and ran to the girl. Lucy had bruises and lashes on her shoulders and stomach. She was mostly covered with blood. Jogi horrified at the sight and in panic went to get a wet cloth and water splashed it on Lucy. Lucy groaned in pain and hissed. "Sorry…Sorry," Jogi proceeded to clean the wounds on her partner. Lucy stayed still and let the coldness of the water numb her body. She felt a little relaxed now and opened her eyes. She turned her head toward Jogi and laughed. Jogi jumped in surprise at how her wounded friend laughed, "Why are you laughing?!"

"Because I have his keys~", Lucy giggle/whispered to her feline friend. Jogi eyes looked bewildered at her partner taking out the guard's keys and hanged them in front of her face. "Wha-How?! Whe-don't get up yet! I haven't finished cleaning your wounds!" Jogi said. Lucy sat up and walked toward the mattress placing the keys under her pillow and grabbed the wet cloth getting the blood off her. She finished much faster than Jogi did, but her wounds hurt more now for rubbing the cloth fast on them.

"Ok now that is done we have to escape." Lucy whispered to Jogi and signaled her to sit next to her. "We are going out into the halls after an hour in curfew and get the guard next to us and make him silent. We are then going to lock him in here and go to Micheal's cell to break him free and run outside. The alarms are going to sound off when we go outside past the opening doors in the night, so when they do I want you to use your max speed and fly Micheal across the fence when I say 'Jammy Crackers'. That will buy you enough time to go into the forest, ok?" Lucy firmly whispered to Jogi. Jogi nodded, "How are you going to get over the fence with out getting electrified… how will I get over without getting electrified as well?"

Lucy looked at her and smiled, "Don't worry nothing is going to happen to you because you are strong and brave. Now rest up I'll wake you when it's time." Jogi looked at her with hope and went to sleep next to Lucy on the mattress. Lucy waited a few minutes to make sure Jogi was asleep and sat on the ground and laid her back against the wall. She looked to her wrist, there were straps of metal on them with electricity circulating them. "LIGHTS OUT, CURFEW IS NOW," announced a guard as the light turned off in all the cells and only the blinking, swinging head lights in the hallway making it illuminate. The light flickering, it only as a few hours in it before it fades to darkness.

**LUCY'S POV:**

Now to start the countdown to the beginning…1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…this is going to be a long hour. I looked down at my wrists and ankles, they were captured by the metal bracelets. I turned my wrist around to see where the key opening was to unlock them. Ha found it now to get the keys. I crawled slowly, not wanting to wake the guard next to the cell doors. Before I grabbed the keys I looked out of the cell on the right of me and saw the guard snore away to la la land. Yep they don't even know what's coming.

I slowly crept my hand under the pillow and pulled the keys out. I tighten my grip on them because I didn't want them to make a sound. Now to found out which key was which. Good thing there was only two keys. There is a silver key and a bronze key. Hmmmm…this morning I remembered a guard using the bonze key to unlock one of the cells, sooooooo the silver one must be for the bracelets…right? WHY CAN'T THEY LABEL THE KEYS?! I sighed in angriness, but not too loud to wake anyone up. What if it the silver one breaks when you try to unlock the bracelets? They could be one of those trick keys that are to be only used once and once you use them they would break after! Well at least Micheal could be free of the holders once I get him out of them. I glanced at Jogi and looked at her wrists and ankles. When we entered this place for the first time, they checked the magic level we had and since Jogi was playing with her magic before she didn't have a level for draining it. So they didn't put bracelets on her, THANK GOD!

I placed the keys next to me and stood up. The jumpsuit top was still tied around my waist, revealing the blood stains on my 'use-to-be-white-tank-top' and the wounds on my arms and shoulders. They weren't deep enough to cause any scars but enough to lose a lot of blood. I ran my fingers across my wounds and flinched when I touched them. It hurt like a motherfucker. Even thought they whipped me 42 times and punched me, I still didn't make a sound. That was pretty hard not to scream in pain, if they kept whipping me, I would have passed out. I pulled my tank top up a little and saw wounds on the stomach also…damn they showed some mercy. I dug inside of the bottom half of my jumpsuit and unwrapped my celestial keys from my thigh. I disband-aged them and made sure each and every one of my keys were there.

"Did you hear the plan?" I whispered to my keys. They glowed in response and I smiled and hugged them. Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, Loke, Gemini, Scorpio, Aries, Capricorn, Plue, Horologium, Lyra, Crux, and Plyxis…they're all here.

"When we go outside I won't be able to summon you guys, so don't get angry or concerned if I get into battle and get hurt. I'm not sure if you see me or not, but by the looks of it I'm already beaten pretty good…" I quietly said to my keys. The keys glowed brightly in concern and anger for me and I quickly shield the glow by putting them under the mattresses and whispered/yelled, "What did I just day?!"

I looked at the ceiling, hoping time with hurry so they can escape. Now what if we _do_ mange to escape…will the three of us be together and find a way or go our separate paths. Micheal told me that if he ever got out of here, he wanted to train and be a master to a guild. What do I want to do? I could travel around and meet places and people. I always wanted to write a book…and…and…visit home. Why should I go? No one will be waiting for me…because they're dead. I swallowed hard and tried not to shed any tears. Argh…screw waiting for an hour! We are leaving right n-"Lucy? Is it time to leave yet?" Jogi asked while rubbing her eyes.

"Heh, perfect timing." I smiled

**NORMAL POV:**

"Ok Jogi I need you stay here while I get the guard ok." Lucy said and picked herself up and the guard's keys to the corner of the room where the cleaning supplies was. _'Honestly, these people may look evily smart but there stupidity levels are haywire sometimes'_ Lucy thought as she grabbed a cloth and poured a little of chlorine on it. She proceeded to walk and unlocked the cell door with the bronze key quietly and cringed when the cell unlocked with a click. The guard snored louder than ever and drool trailing down his wrinkled, double chin. Lucy opened the door and left the guard's keys on the mattress. Jogi watched her curiously and stood by the door, while Lucy tip toed her way to the sleeping guard. The guard turned on his side and faced the wall and snored. Lucy flinched and kept her distant for a few seconds and moved forward. She then slithered her hand around the guard's neck and with a quick move she placed the cloth on his face, while her other arm was holding him in a choke-hold from behide.

The guard's opened in surprise and panic. He tried to grab the holders face, but lose conscious soon after. Lucy let him fall on the ground with a thud and dragged him to the inside of her cell. _'Holy hell! Will it kill him to work out a bit?!' _Lucy huffed and puffed dragging the large man to the cell. Once she got him in she decided to tie his arms behide him and his ankles together. I searched him to see if he had any weapons on him. Ironically, the only thing he had was a whip.

'_Karma's a bitch' _Lucy grinned as she held the whip and took the guard's belt off him. She then tied the belt around her waist, but it was difficult with her upper part of the jumpsuit to be tied to her waist as well. She buckled the belt and rolled the whip to it. She grabbed the guard's keys in one hand while she hooked her celestial ones on the belt.

"Jogi come on! Jump on my shoulder!" Lucy said while looking at her. Jogi nodded and climbed on Lucy's jumpsuit and sat down on her left shoulder. Lucy ran light steps toward Micheal's cell which was near the opening door. _'Convenient'_ Lucy thought and walked up to the cell lock and put the bronze key inside and turned. Micheal opened his eyes from a clicking noise and looked over to his door. There stood Lucy opening the door, smiling excitedly with panic in her eyes. "Lucy?! What the h-What are you doing?!" Micheal said looking at Lucy with shocked eyes. Lucy walked towards him with the silver key and proceeded to unlock the bracelets on him. They fell onto the ground into a million pieces, so did the ankle bracelets. Lucy went to her ankle bracelets to unlock them and then proceeded to try and unlock her bracelets, "We are going to es-damn" Lucy said and threw the broken, silver key to the ground. She couldn't get wrist bracelets off, at least she can run without getting shocked in her legs.

"Micheal don't ask questions. When I say 'Jammy Crackers' Jogi will fly you to the other side of the fence and take you deep into the forest." Lucy said as she looked at Micheal with a fierce look. Micheal opened his mouth to say something, but no words could some up to what he wanted to say before Lucy could yell at him. "Come on we have to run as fast as we can!"

Lucy and Micheal ran side by side as Jogi held onto Lucy's shoulder. As soon they left the opening gate, sirens went off alerting guards.

"Micheal catch!" Lucy threw Jogi at him. He caught her out of reflex and kept running. Lucy ran ahead of Micheal and glanced back to see the guards chasing after them. When Micheal got a few feet closer to her, Lucy put her hands on the fence. When her flesh came in contact, her body flowed with shocks of electricity. Lucy groaned in pain and yelled, "JAMMY CRACKERS!"

Jogi took this as her cue and wings sprouted out of her back. She swept Micheal and flew up a few feet over the fence. She didn't glance back and tears slightly fell down her cheek. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LUCY!" Micheal yelled and looked back at the fence. Jogi kept flying forward ignoring the screams of Micheal. Lucy held onto the fence for a few seconds longer to make sure Jogi left to the forest. She let go, the adrenaline pumping in her blood. She looked behide her and saw guards charging to her. Lucy looked back to the fence thinking of a plan to get over. Lucy tuned her attention back to the guards and smirked.

She grabbed her whip from her hip and whipped it to the ground. She stood her ground and waited for them to get close to her. They closed in on her and smiled evily. Lucy smacked the fist two guards on her left and right and ran straight to the one in the middle. He was in a confused/panic state which Lucy took advantage of. She ran and once she got close enough, she jumped on his face and back flipped onto the fence. Her fingers connected with fence and electricity flowed in her for a few seconds before she landed on the ground. She ran into the forest without a second look. Lucy ran and ran as fast as she could, she didn't even notice a furry-fling creature with a person in the air. That was until she heard the figures yell, "LUCY!"

Lucy stopped, but the momentum she had while running boosted her forward, making her feet screech to a stop. She breathed heavily and looked up into the night. She saw the figures getting close to her and she fell to the ground. She knew who it was so she let her guard down and breathed in and out deep breaths. Jogi and Micheal ran to her and hugged her. They left with worry and concerns. "Hey…y-you…guys" Lucy breathed out, "I'm…just…going to…r-rest…a-awhile…"

With that being said, Lucy fell right to sleep in a lot of pain and exhaustion. Micheal and Jogi sighed heavily and stared at the sleeping girl before them. "She risked herself to give us an escape…I was sad to leave Lucy behide. I WOULD NEVER LEAVE LUCY!" Jogi cried out and rubbed her eyes. Her paws were wet with her tears, Micheal stared at Jogi with regret and a smile. He regretted the things he said to the feline, he called her unfaithful and not a true friend. "I'm sorry Jogi for ever doubting you," Micheal said to Jogi and patted her head. "Come and rest for tomorrow…we have different paths to go." Micheal smiled sadly and encouragely. Jogi looked at him in confusion and nodded while cleaning the rest of her tears away. She curled into a small ball of fur next to Lucy and purred to sleep. Micheal stared at them sadly and proceeded to build a fire. After he finished he fell asleep in worried dreams of separation.


End file.
